Fugitivos
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Fugir não é a palavra favorita de Steve, mas se for por um bom motivo e com Tony ela pode ser perfeita.


**_Então, uma pessoa me contou que existe uma HQ que o Tony e o Steve se casam e também vi os boatos de que eles morrem no próximo filme, e eu pensei: "E se eles morressem depois de derrotar Thanos e trazer os amigos de volta mas no pós-crédito tivesse um extra do Steve entrando em um carro onde o Tony estivesse esperando ele e eles saíssem?" O resultado? A seguir._**

 ** _Boa leitura ;)3_**

Andei olhando discretamente ao redor, fingindo despreocupação. Não demorou muito até que eu estivesse entrando no carro, passando um café para ele.

— Ninguém te reconheceu?

— Não. — afirmei, enquanto ele ligava o carro e nos tirava de lá.

— Eu falei café com leite desnatado.

— Cale-se, Stark, e aprecie o integral.

Eu sabia que era loucura estarmos fugindo, ainda vamos nos matar por aí.

— Capitão, eu fiz um simples pedido.

— Na próxima vá comprar seu próprio café.

— Você sabe que eu tenho mais chances de ser reconhecido. — Ele resmungou e eu o olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada. — O quê? Isso é fato.

— Claro, vão reconhecer Tony Stark, mas não Capitão América. — falei, ironicamente.

— A notícia do Picolé América já esfriou, e nós também, sabe, nós morremos e tal.

Eu vou me arrepender disso em algum momento, eu tenho certeza.

— Como está o Peter, Presunto Stark?

— Essa foi horrível, Steve, deixe as piadas para mim. E Peter está bem, vi uma entrevista dele dizendo algo como vingar a nossa morte, ele está se divertindo porque agora não podemos impedir ele pessoalmente.

— Claramente seu filho, tem certeza de que ele não é seu?

— Tenho, e você? Vocês se parecem também. — Ele comentou, me olhando rapidamente.

— Não sei, talvez eu tenha me descongelado por um dia para me reproduzir.

— Está sofrendo uma boa influência pela minha presença. — Ele falou, com um leve sorriso.

O ignorei e olhei pela janela, querendo ver um pouco da Califórnia.

Lutar contra Thanos e trazer nossos amigos de volta foi muito difícil, diversas vezes eu acreditei que iríamos morrer na batalha, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Bem, não de verdade.

Tony e eu fomos os que mais se machucaram, até mesmo fomos dados como mortos, mas ainda assim sobrevivemos. Quando nos curamos totalmente ele teve a brilhante ideia de continuarmos mortos. Eu realmente quis levá-lo a um psiquiatra depois da sugestão, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu me convencer de embarcar nessa.

Peter foi uma adição, enquanto ainda estávamos nos recuperando, ele sempre ia visitar Tony então nós também acabamos nos aproximando.

— Ainda dá tempo de voltar, se quiser. — Tony falou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Eu sei. — respondi simplesmente.

— Podemos fazer um grande anúncio, sabe? "Homem de Ferro e Capitão América não morreram, estavam coitando escondidos e sem sentido nas últimas semanas".

— Por que eu vim mesmo? — perguntei exasperado.

— Porque me ama, Honey.

— Honey?

— Prefere Sweet?

— Prefiro levá-lo a um psiquiatra, sabia que tinha batido a cabeça com força.

— Vá se foder.

— Agora sim. — falei, rindo da cara irritada dele.

— Pode contar que eu vou fazer a sua caveira para nossos netos.

— Teremos netos? — perguntei, zombeteiro.

— Claro! Peter tem um encontro com uma colega dele no próximo fim de semana, se tudo der certo, daqui a alguns anos – eu espero – poderemos ter netos.

— E então? — perguntei, querendo ver até onde a mente dele foi.

— Eu direi que você me seduziu. — Ele falou. — Me fez beber muito durante anos só para me levar para a cama, até que me fez ficar apaixonado por você, em seguida arrumou uma noiva falsa pra mim porque não queria que os outros descobrissem o seu segredo e me convenceu a tirar férias fingindo de morto.

— Uau, você deveria ser escritor, você tem uma mente fértil. — falei sarcasticamente.

— Apenas dizendo fatos. — Ele falou, dando de ombros.

— Você sabe muito bem que foi você.

— Metade, a outra metade foi você.

Rolei os olhos para ele e me foquei novamente na cidade, pensando se eu deveria pedir para ele voltar. Mas no fundo eu queria isso, um pouco de despreocupação e ser normal com ele.

Ficar se encontrando escondido não é a minha coisa favorita no mundo, quase mandei tudo para o espaço, mas com todos os acontecimentos não era possível, na verdade nosso relacionamento nem existia de verdade, foi fortalecido apenas depois do ataque de Thanos, que gerou muita dor.

Tem dias que acordar com ele é estranho, na época que eu nasci era inadmissível, eu mesmo entrei em negação quando vi que não era simples impulso, eu podia sentir que era mais, e isso me assustava ao extremo, e por favor, Tony Stark é conhecido como o cara da tecnologia, se você procurar "Tecnologia" no dicionário você vê uma foto dele, enquanto eu mal conseguia ligar um celular. Até que eu consegui achar o equilíbrio e enfim aceitar a verdade, apesar de tudo eu estava amando Tony Stark.

— Sabe, você não deu uma resposta decente sobre voltar. — Ele falou, me olhando. — Sabe que se quiser voltar, eu volto.

— Um mês, vamos ter um tempo só nosso. Depois voltamos e acabamos a era da vingança de Peter Stark-Rogers.

— Pode ter certeza disso, Capitão. — Ele falou, rindo.

— Eu amo você. — falei, olhando para ele, que parecia ter voltado com toda a sua animação.

— Eu te amo, Stee. — Ele falou também, apertando minha mão.

Certo, isso tem tudo para dar errado, mas vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para dar certo, e sei que Tony fará o mesmo.

 ** _Espero de coração que tenham gostado dela. 3_**

 ** _Apesar de ter entrado em um conflito com id e superego ao escrever eu realmente amei o resultado final. ;)_**

 ** _Estava pensando em alguns bônus, o que acham? Hahaha_**

 ** _Bjs 3_**


End file.
